Once Upon a Time
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: There was a fabulous prince named Blurt and a handsome knight named Klaine.


AN- My second Klaine fic in two days? I think I'm officially obsessed. So, basically, I've been trying to find a cutesy little Klaine family fic and then decided I'll just try to write one. Brief background: Logan is their oldest son, via surrogate. And Hannah is their daughter that they adopted a couple years later. They are about nine and seven respectively.

I hope you enjoy! This is my first shot at giving Kurt dialogue, I hope I captured him well enough because he's freaking awesome.

* * *

"Daddy, will you tell me a bedtime story?"

Kurt pauses in the doorway and glances over his shoulder at his little girl, her eyes peaking over the covers, sparkling with hope. Her lower lip is protruded in a pout that Kurt himself had taught her.

How can he possibly say no?

Kurt walks back to her bed and sits down on the edge. "What story would you like? Perhaps Cinderella, although that is _so_ last night. And Sleeping Beauty always has the potential to turn me into a sleeping beauty."

Hannah giggles and Kurt taps his index finger against his lips as he thinks.

"And I'm sure you're tired of that Larry Cotter book your papa keeps reading to you."

"Harry Potter, daddy," Hannah informs him with a slight eye roll. "And I want something original tonight."

"Oh really? How about the little girl who cried pimple? Or the boy who fell into a tub of-"

"I want a story about a handsome prince."

Kurt pauses, glancing at her thoughtfully. "Oh really? Hmmm. I think I can manage that."

And so Hannah snuggles deep into the covers and Kurt's voice softens just a tad as he begins.

"Once upon a time, there was an extremely fashionable prince named….Blurt. And Blurt was the most fabulous prince in all the land, everyone was jealous of him and his gorgeous robes. Especially Lady…. Finchell who thought she was more fashionable but she really wasn't."

Kurt clears his throat a little and sits up.

"Prince Blurt had many friends but the ones he treasured the most were Lady Mercedes, who could always cheer him up and his royal body guard, Rinn."

Hannah discreetly rolls her eyes; she totally knows he's describing her aunts and uncle.

"But there were some people who were jealous of Prince Blurt because he was so fantastic and they never could be as cool as him. And those people tried to be mean to him. They would call him very rude names in front of the towns' people and sometimes throw their drinks at him!"

Hannah frowns. "Why doesn't he just order their heads chopped off?"

Kurt smiles softly and pushes her hair back off her forehead. "Sometimes it doesn't work that way, sweetie."

"But, he's a prince."

"He's too nice of a prince. Besides, he knows one day they're all going to have to take jobs in the palace and he'll make their lives miserable that way. Anyway, with the help of his friends, Prince Blurt felt he could survive anything. But that was until they released the dragon!"

Hannah gasps and pulls the covers higher up.

"His name was Karo and he was the meanest, fiercest dragon in the world. And he really didn't like Prince Blurt-"

"Why not?"

"-because Prince Blurt was one thing Karo never could be," Kurt pauses for dramatic effect, "Happy."

"Every day, Karo would fly around Prince Blurt. Some days, he would throw him into the royal pool and ruin his robes for the day. Other days, he would just glare at Prince Blurt and exhale his fiery breath. It got to the point where Prince Blurt didn't like wearing his fancy robes for fear they would be ruined and he stopped leaving the castle altogether."

"But why?" Hannah wonders. "Prince Blurt is a prince, he can slay the dragon!"

"Between you and me," Kurt whispers leaning in, "Prince Blurt is a bit of a fraidy-cat."

"No, he's not," says a voice in the doorway.

"Papa!" Hannah exclaims as Blaine steps in the room and locks eyes with Kurt.

"Prince Blurt was never a coward. He was braver than anyone else could ever be," Blaine whispers as he sits down next to Kurt.

"It was only because of his knight in shining armor," Kurt murmurs, "If he hadn't shown up…"

"A knight?" Hannah perks up. "Does Prince Blurt fall in love?"

Kurt grins and turns back to his little girl. "Prince Blurt does manage to escape the palace one day because he heard of a musical group of knights who were traveling into town that day and he was so excited to see them. One knight catches his eye, almost immediately. Warm eyes and a charming smile. So inviting."

"What's his name?"

"Sir Klaine," Blaine supplies, "And he's a pretty awesome knight. Who can hit the high notes really well, which is the real reason Prince Blurt falls in love with him."

He and Kurt exchange playful looks for a moment before they remember they're telling a story.

"Does Sir Klaine swoop in on his white horse and save the day? Do he and Prince Blurt fall in love and live happily ever after?"

Kurt chuckles. "Well, Sir Klaine does swoop in to save the day. He tells Prince Blurt of a wonderful land called Dalton where everyone is treated with love and kindness and dragons are not allowed. And so Prince Blurt decides, with a little help from his royal parents, that he's better off there."

"When does Sir Klaine realize he loves him back?" Hannah urges.

"Not for a while, sweetie. See, while Prince Blurt pines and pines away for Sir Klaine, his knight in shining armor gets a little over his head when an evil magician shows up. He was friends with Karo, sent to Dalton to get in between Prince Blurt and Sir Klaine!"

Hannah gasps while Blaine rolls his eyes just a little at Kurt's dramatics.

"The evil magician casts a spell on Sir Klaine and makes the knight serenade him in front of many people. Prince Blurt is, of course, absolutely heartbroken at this."

"But Sir Klaine is under a spell! Can't Prince Blurt save him?"

"He needs the magic words," Kurt tells her. "Only those can set his knight free."

"What are the magic words?" Hannah asks immediately and even Blaine looks a little curious.

"Prince Blurt grabs Sir Klaine's hand in the middle of his performance for the evil magician and looks him straight in the eyes. Then, he whispers, 'you make me feel like a teenage dream.' Immediately, the spell is broken and the evil magician disappears in a cloud of smoke!"

"And then do Prince Blurt and Sir Klaine live happily ever after?"

"Well," and Kurt and Blaine exchange glances again, "After a few bumpy horse carriage rides, they do."

"Do they have any kids?" Hannah asks coyly.

Kurt leans in and rubs their noses together. "Of course they do. The lovely Lady Hannah and the wonderful Lord Logan."

Daddy! You didn't change our names for the story like you did everyone else's!"

"Of course not. Because you and your brother are just too sweet to be made up."

This causes Hannah to giggle. Kurt kisses her forehead softly, then moves aside so Blaine can do the same. And they both wish her goodnight and walk to the doorway and stop to watch their little girl snuggle deep into her covers, a serene smile on her face.

"You couldn't have let the When I Get You Alone incident go, just for the story?" Blaine asks as they walk into the living room and collapse onto the sofa.

Kurt giggles. "Oh, hun, I'm never going to let you forget that. You made such a fool out of yourself."

"Yeah," And Blaine brushes the hair off Kurt's forehead, "But I also hurt you. That's why I don't like thinking about it."

They share a sweet kiss and lean their forwards together.

"Did Logan go to bed easily?"

"Yeah, but if Hannah tells him about story time, he might want one tomorrow night."

"Hmm," Kurt ponders, "I could tell him the story of Super Burt vs the Giant Neanderthal."

Blaine chuckles and wraps an arm around his husband's shoulders. "He should get a kick out of that."

Kurt snuggles into his embrace and sighs. "Yeah, he should."

"I love you, you know," Blaine says.

But he doesn't have to because Kurt does. Know, that is.

"I love you more," Kurt whispers.

Blaine smiles and leans in to kiss him again. Right before their lips touch, Kurt speaks again.

"And I can't wait to get _you_ alone."

With a subtle groan, Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and leads him up to their bedroom.

* * *

AN- Thanks for reading!


End file.
